Never Let Me Go
by EdnaAllanPoe
Summary: When Bella meets a mysterious boy at an ice rink she knows she shouldn't go there but she can't seem to stay away (Listen To Never Let Me Go by Florence the Machine I used the song as inspiration for this fanfic) All rights go to Stephanie Meyer as the characters are all hers. Enjoy my sweet peas :) xx
1. Ice Rink, Chapter 1

BPOV

It was Friday night and just past eleven. Alice had been bugging me to go to the ice rink with her for ages now. See, most Fridays everyone in the group goes to the ice rink at about midnight. It's meant to be closed but someone's older brother works there or something and get them all in; I don't know it's just a thing they do.

It's not just our group at school though, there's like a whole bunch of people from other schools who also go there and they drink beer and play on the ice rink. No one actually skates there as skating mixed with alcohol would have a terrible outcome or so I imagine. They just take their shoes off and slide about it their socks. But me being me have never gone as I'm social awkward and don't really trust myself when I drinking around strangers.

But this week Alice had upped her game and somehow persuaded me to go with her. She had told me there were arcades and she'd give me some money for them. Apparently I'm much easier then I originally thought. She had told me to layer up as, obviously with it being an ice rink and all, it would be cold. So I had thrown and oversized slight tatty black sweater over my long sleeved black tee, with black skinny jeans with mid-calf thick grey socks and of course my black DM's.

"I'm so excited that you're coming this time!" Alice said to me as we were walking to the ice rink. Somehow she had managed to look both warm and fashionable at the same time whilst I had settled more towards comfort than fashion. Only Alice…

"Yeah, strangely enough me too." I replied, and I really was excited about it with a hint of nervousness.

We walked to the venue which was slightly lit by the dim strobes on the ice rink and the colourful lights coming from the arcades. It was actually sort of beautiful, in that kind of haunting way. It had this strange atmosphere that I couldn't quite put my finger on; it was both eerie and electric. As I looked around I saw all the different groups scattered about the place. It wasn't crowded at all, there were separate groups in separate corners but there were a lot of empty spaces. The music was pretty quiet to what I thought it would be like, it wasn't blaring out of the speakers but it was hardly background music. It was just…really nice.

Alice passed me a beer and I took a sip. I followed her over to our friends who were chatting and looking about the place. Alice noticed Jasper, who's her boyfriends, and they started to kiss and giggle.

"Hey Bella, I didn't think you'd be coming tonight." Angela, a good friend of mine, said.

"Yeah Alice persuaded me," I replied with a laugh looking over at Alice and Jasper looking intently at one another. "It actually seems like a pretty great place to hang out."

Angela nodded with agreement. "It is pretty great isn't it? Do you want to head over to the arcades?" She asked and I nodded. We headed over to the claw crane, we had been there a while laughing and drinking.

"I'm gonna go pee, I'll be right back all right?" Angela said and I nodded as she walked away.

I continued playing the claw crane and I looked through glass and I saw him. He was playing the same claw crane game but round the corner of my game. He was playing attention to what he was doing but I wasn't anymore. I looked back to what I was doing to avoid looking like a crazy person. When curiosity got me and I looked over at him again he was looking me straight in the eyes, even with the dim lighting I could see the beautiful colour of his eyes, and they were this amazing emerald green. I blushed and looked back down. I was so distracted with my own thoughts I didn't notice Angela come back over.

"Do you want to go see where everyone else it?" Angela asked and I jumped. "Sorry I didn't mean to make you jump." She laughed I turned and nodded at her, I looked back over my shoulder and the guy had gone. I shook my head, I was being stupid. He probably just looked up not like he was actually interested or something.

It was now about 1am and I had only had a couple of beers, quite a few people had started to go home. I'd kept looking for the mysterious guy all night but had no luck in finding him. I went to the toilet to sort out my thoughts, I don't know how long I was in there but when I came out the place was pretty empty. There was only Alice, Jasper, and Angela over by the arcade and then a few guys over by the corner of the ice rink. As I was looking over toward the ice rink where the boys were I was met by those same green eyes and my heart sped up. He was still looking straight at me with this look I couldn't figure out for the life of me. I was pulled out my daze when I heard Alice calling my name; I walked over towards her and looked over to where he was, he was now standing on his own as the guys he were with had started towards the exit. He was still looking at me.

"We're all heading home now." Alice said, I could tell she was slightly tipsy. I laughed at how off balance she was. I looked back at the strange boy in the corner and I didn't want to go yet, I had to talk to him.

"Uh, well… um you guys head home. I'm going to call Charlie to pick me up." I said trying to focus on them instead of the boy who I knew was looking at me. It was hard to concentrate knowing that.

"Oh ok, do you want us to wait with you?" Jasper asked holding Alice around the waist to keep her standing straight.

"No, no it's all right. I think you should get her back." I said laughing.

"Bella! Call me when you get home," Alice slurred out. "I wanna make sure you're safe, I love you Isabella." Alice said loudly emphasising on the 'la'. Jasper and I laughed at her drunkenness.

"I love you too Alice, I'll call you ok? I Promise." I said still amused by her drunken affection.

They all waved goodbye and watched them walk out of the exit. When I saw that they were gone I turned back towards green eyes. The music was still playing quietly and the light from the strobes kept passing over his face. I had taken my boots off earlier when Alice had made me dance of the rink with me. I started my way over towards him and took in what he looked like fully, starting at his feet.

He was wearing tatty black Dr Martins like the ones I'd been wearing. He had a pair of ripped black jeans on with a plain white t-shirt on; he had a grey zip up jumper on over the top with the hood pulled up and then a vintage looking black leather jacket on over that. His hand wear in his pockets, he pulled them out and I noticed his black fingerless gloves on as he pulled down his hood. When I saw his face I thought I was going to fall over or something, it was ridiculous. He had a perfect chiselled jaw with a straight nose and those eyes that could bring a whole country to their knees. His hair was this strange brown auburn colour which of messy and all over the place.

Then finally I was face to face with him. I looked up into his eyes and blushed he gave me this slightly crooked smile, "Hi."


	2. Ice Boy, Chapter 2

"Hi" He said with a voice like velvet, I held back a swoon. As I was closer I could see the slight crookedness of his nose and the way the green mixed with blue in his eyes and swirled around like the ocean.

"Hi," I breathed out in a shaky reply, not sure whether from the cold ice beneath me or the proximity of this beautiful ice boy. I just stared into his face, because I couldn't do anything else. His eyes were intense as he looked about my face. His face was set in such a serious way but his eyes seemed almost intrigued.

"What's your name?" he asked quickly and quietly in a way like he needed to know straight away. "You haven't been here before…I don't think I would have missed you." He stated softly.

I took a deep breath before answering, "I'm Bella Swan… and you're right I haven't. My...uh, my friend Alice, she persuaded me…" I replied biting down on my bottom lip nervously and looking at the still ice before gaining the courage to look at his face again. "Do you know her?"

"Um, the little dark haired one? No, no I don't know a lot of people here." His eyes flickered down to where I was biting my lip before going back to my eyes. The sound of my phone shook me out of my daze. I looked down; it was Charlie, my dad.

"Oh shit," I muttered "I'm sorry; I have to get home…" I frowned as I looked back at his face, I really didn't want to leave, not now.

"Well, can I walk you home? It's…" he looked at his watch, "past 2am; and there are some real creeps around here." He said drawing his eyebrows together and swallowing hard, I tried not to look at his bobbing Adam's apple but failed.

"Yeah, um… that would be really nice. Thanks." I answered looking down at the ice and shuffling my feet, I noticed I still had no shoes on and my feet felt like bricks of ice. "Oh crap. Where are my shoes, my feet are dying." I said shocked at my ignorance to my poor cold feet. I looked about me hastily. I heard a chuckle; I looked back at him and blushed. God, I'm so embarrassing.

"Ok, let's find your shoes and then I won't have to carry you home." He laughed; I blushed harder if that was even possible.

We managed to find my trusty DM's eventually and started towards the exit neither of us speaking. I looked at him; he had his hands in his pockets and his hood back up and was staring at his boots. I couldn't figure out why I hadn't noticed him before. I mean, Forks is a small town and everybody knows everybody; he's obviously been to the ice rink before so he can't be new in town but he said that he doesn't know many people. Maybe he lived in Port Angeles, but then again why would he come all the way just for some gathering at the local ice rink? But I didn't want to sound too eager and ask a bunch of questions…

"Whereabouts is it we're going?" He questioned looking round the road.

"Uh, it's up near the diner." I answered

"I know a short cut, you trust me?" he asked looking at me with that same crooked smile that made me swoon. Surely if he knew a short cut he was definitely from Forks?

"Yes." I breathed out. Seriously this guy was going to be the death of me.

He headed across the road to the opening of the forest and I followed him not even thinking of the possibilities that he was taking me there to kill me or any other horrible things. Most people would have thought I was a stupid girl following a stranger in the woods like that. But I didn't care, something about him was pulling me in… like we were attached somehow and I had to follow him wherever.

I caught up with him, it was pitch black. Suddenly he took my hand in his, entwining our fingers and my heart started beating a million miles per hour, his hands were so warm compared to my freezing ones and they were hard and soft at the same time. There was a spark. I've kissed a couple of guys but even they weren't as intense or electrified as just touching this guy.

All I could hear was the trending of our boots, the trees swaying in the light breeze, the quiet buzz of the insects around us and our breathing as we walked slowly through the forest.

"Are you cold?" he asked whilst letting go of my hand and taking off his leather jacket. I had no idea how much I was shivering until he pointed it out. I'm not even sure it's because of the chill in the air. But I was going to turn down his jacket.

"Thank you," I replied as he helped put my arms through the jacket, I was suddenly surrounding by his delicious scent. It was like fresh laundry, cigarettes and the slight hint of nice cologne… or maybe it's just his smell. Whatever the mixture, it's intoxicating. "Aren't you going to be cold?"

"No," putting his hands in his pockets and looking at me with this cute half smile "I'll be fine." He replied looking down at me wearing his jacket, he had this look which I couldn't figure out. It was a happy one. He took my hand in his again and we continued walking.

"How old are you?" I couldn't fight my curiosity anymore; I wanted to know why I've never seen him before.

"18, I turn 19 in June," So he's graduated already, maybe he went to school in Port Angeles. I mean I've only been here for about a year or so but I would have seen him. "How old are you?" He looked suddenly scared as if I might be 15 or something, I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I turned 17 in September."

"Oh right. Well, happy belated birthday." He said with that same smile that nearly knocks me off my feet.

"Thanks." I returned the smile. I could see a light coming through the woods. We were nearly home, but I don't want to leave him. I blushed at the thought, thankful the veil of darkness.

We were now at the exit of the forest still standing underneath the canopy of trees, slightly illuminated by the moonlight. He turned to me running his hands up my hands to my wrists rubbing my pulse points and then running them back down to my hands. He was looking in my eyes with that intensity again.

"Hey," he said. He was close, close enough that I could smell his sweet breath as it fanned over my face.

"Hey," I replied quietly in a daze.

"Can I try something," he asked just as quietly looked down at my lips and then back again. "please."

All I could do was nod, frozen to the ground my breathing heavy in my ears and he slowly let go of my hands and cupped my face stroking my cheekbone with his thumb as he face came closer to my own. My eye lids fluttered closed as I waited. Then I felt his beautiful full lips ghost over mine ever so gently that I could cry. Then he was back with such passion my blood boiled under my skin. He sucked my bottom lip and I trembled and moaned as he nibbled slightly. Then I couldn't take it anymore, I needed more. My hands found his soft, messy hair and I tugged gently on the ends winning a soft moan from ice boy. His over arm wrapped around my waist pulling my even closer to his firm body. He opens my mouth stroking my tongue with his own. He tastes amazing and I can't get enough of him, ever. I can feel his oxygen pouring into my lungs as we breathe heavy in-between each other's lips. Breathing each other in as far as we can. We separate, still connected by arms and entwined fingers. Foreheads touching and gazing intensely into one another's eyes as we catch our breathe. Our bodies are still flush against each other and I'd be happy staying like this forever, standing joined under the night sky, breathing our own air.

"Whoa." He whispers, still not moving. I breath in another shaking breathe nodding silently in agreement. But the daze is ruined when my phone starts buzzing again.

"My dad, again. He much thinks I'm dead or something." To my dismay we pull away from each other and I reach for my phone and put it to my ear.

"Sorry dad. I'm nearly home, I'm pretty much right outside I promise." I quickly say before he can fit a word in.

"Isabella Swan, are you _trying _to give your old man a heart attack? I nearly called work to send a search party." He replied with slight anger I his voice.

"Well, that's not necessary." I'm looking anywhere but at ice boy, embarrassed. "I'll see you in a bit dad, OK?"

"Ok Bells, bye." I hang up and put my phone in my pocket, finally looking at him with a small smile. He can probably see my blush now.

"Come on," he says smiling and reaching for my hand. I take it happily.

When we reach my front door my heart sinks, the nights over.

"Bye Bella." He says stroking my cheek.

"Goodnight," Suddenly realising I don't know his name, how could I forget to ask. The hells up with me? "What's-"

Suddenly his phone rings and when he looks at the screen his smile falls off his face and he frowns, cursing under his breath.

"I'm sorry I have to go." And then he's walking hurriedly down the steps. Too surprised to say anything and then he's gone. Covered by the darkness of the forest.

I quickly go inside before Charlie gets too angry. I say a muttered hi to dad and run up to my room. I close my door and lie on my bed confused.

Who was that guy? Where'd he come from? Why was he in such a hurry? I have no idea if I'll see him again; I doubt I know anyone who knows who he is. Shit. But that kiss, it seemed it was as amazing for him as it was for me.

How could you forget to ask for his name?! Stupid freaking Bella.

Who is ice boy? And how am I going to find him again?


	3. Fractured Moonlight, Chapter 3

**Two updates in a week! I'm truly shocked at myself. Some lessons and stuffff. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Fractured Moonlight**

Sunday was pretty dull. I called Alice at noon to make sure she wasn't too hung over, she just groaned at me and told me to go away. I laughed at this and said goodbye.

I couldn't get ice boy off of my mind... those ocean eyes were all I dreamed about and I woke up feeling sad because I had this horrible haunting feeling that it was the end. I know, it sounds stupid. We only met yesterday... and I don't even know his name or anything about him really. But I feel miserable. Charlie did the right thing and went fishing today with Harry Clearwater, leaving me to my own devices.

I wasn't in the right mind-set for school work, I had absolutely no motivation. So I decided on reading. And as I was in such a morbid mood I decided on morbid reading of cause, the brilliant Edgar Allan Poe. I started with his short stories but soon found myself reading through his melancholy love poems.

Around 5pm I called Alice again.

"So, still got your head in the toilet?" I asked playfully.

"Shut up Bella! I wasn't even that bad…" she replied knowing how wrong she was.

"Sure you weren't." I laughed. "Hey, can I ask you something?" Might as well see if she knows for ice boy is, what have I got to lose?

"Sure, what is it?"

"Did you see a… guy there last night?" I asked slowly.

"Bella honey, you're going to have to narrow it down. I saw quite a few 'guys' there last night." Alice answered sarcastically.

"Um, well…he was tall, kind of broody looking. Dark clothes….?" Unsure of whether that was a clear enough description, "Kind of a loner type?"

"I think I know who you're talking about." We're getting places, "The guy wearing the DM's with his hood up?"

"Yeah! That's the guy, do you know him?" I asked, maybe a bit to enthusiastically.

"Ooooo, does Bella have a crush on broody guy?"

"Shut up Alice; just tell me if you know him." I heard her laughing on the other end and rolled my eyes.

"Sorry Bella baby, I don't know his name."

"Oh…" I said disappointedly.

"Buuuut," She carried on "I have heard some things that might interest you." Yes, Alice I love you.

"What? What do you know? Pleaasse Alice, pleeaaassse." I shamelessly begged.

"He hasn't been coming to the ice rink for two long, maybe since summer ended so like 3 months ago?"

"Uhuh." I encouraged.

"I don't think he's been in folks to long and I think he came alone. I know he's graduated, but I don't know where he moved from. I think he knows _Emmett McCarty, that why he comes to the rink. But I have no idea what his name is…"_

_Great. Emmett McCarty was some guy who goes to my school, hardly talks to anyone else who isn't in his little stoner gang. Built like a beast, scary as shit quite frankly._

_"Thanks Alice, I better go make some dinner for me and Charlie. I'll see you tomorrow alright?"_

_"Bye Bella." She sang down the phone._

I went to sleep still thinking of ice boy, and once again he haunted my dreams.

_I was walking along the beach, it might have been La Push but I couldn't be sure. I was staring at the reflection of the moon on the sea, broken up by the small waves. The sea looked black in the darkness. _

"_Bella." Someone whispered from behind me. I turned around startled, only to be welcomed by the beautiful eyes of ice boy. Staring at me with that same intense look, he was so close by breathing was heavy. He looked down at my body and my eyes followed in his direction. I was wearing a black dress, making my skin glow because of the pale comparison. The bottom of the dress was in long shreds so that you could see pretty much the whole length of my legs through the gaps. _

_I looked back at ice boy as he moved closer to my body his lips suddenly on my neck, kissing and sucking below my ear. My breathing turned even shakier as my lips parted and he wrapped his arm around my waist. _

"_Follow me." He whispered in my ear taking my hand and walking toward the dark ocean. He turned towards me as we reached the shore, letting go of my hand and pulling his black t-shirt over his head. I looked at him quizzically as he took my hand again. He just smiled at me that crooked smile and pulled me to his body again. I couldn't help myself as I put my hands on his broad shoulders and ran my hands down his beautify carved chest. Feeling bold I put my arms around his middle pulling him closer to me and running my fingers down his delicious back and putting my lips on his. He moaned at the contact and wrapped his arms around me fisting my dress in his hands and he stroked my tongue with his own. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted my legs so that they were around him. _

_He started walking into the sea, still kissing me passionately. Now me were deep in the sea so that in was swaying around our hips as we gripped onto each other. His hands were now on my legs rubbing up my thighs and I couldn't help but roll my hips against his length. I was rewarded with ice boys beautiful moaning and sighed and he matched my tempo and rubbing himself against the heat in-between my legs. We were now frantic as moved against each other and him hands were everywhere on my body. One of his hands found my chest and pulled down the top of the dress exposing my bare breasts to him. I let out a moan as he put his lips on my nipple sucking and licking it, I moved with more urgency against him. But his mouth was back on mine and he moved his hand so that it was between my thighs and in my underwear. I started shuddering as he rubbed my clit with his fingers. I looked into his eyes as the stared back at me, they were nearly black with lust and his jaw was tightly clenched. He stopped rubbing me and unbuttoned his jeans pulling out his hard cock. He put his hands on my ass rubbing me against his cock so that my wetness and clit were sliding against the length. We were still staring into each other's eyes as we breathed heavy together, trying to get as close to one another as possible. The warmth inside me was building up and I was moaning and breathing heavily. I closed my eyes and my head fell back as ice boy moved even faster against me. _

"_Oh my god, oh my god," I breathed, feeling like I was about to explode any moment._

"_You look so beautiful." Ice boy moaned "You feel amazing Bella, so perfect."_

"_Ahhh!" I scrunched my eyes tight as my mouth hung open as I came hard again him._

"_Bella, Bella, Bellaaa," I felt ice boy's warm come against me as my head fell on his shoulder, my eyes still unable to open. _

_Suddenly ice boy's warm body was gone from my own as the waves pulled up apart and pulled me under. _

_Everything around me was pitch black except the fractured moonlight above me as I looked above me. I heard ice boy calling my name._

"_Bella! Where are you? I need you! Please! I need you!" _

I shot up in my bed sweating but feeling as though I was covered in ice. I wrapped myself back up in my duvet, confused about my dream. Why did Ice boy sound so desperate, and why would he need _me. _Why do I feel like I need him?

I looked at my clock; it was only quarter to 5. But as I lay there I couldn't go back to sleep. So I just stayed there and analysed the dream slash nightmare I had just had. I knew I needed to find this guy. I had a weird feeling in my gut that he _did_ need me, something was up with him. I know I don't know much about him, I mean I don't even know his name, but I think there's a lot more to this 'ice boy' something much deeper. He had a secret.

**Please review! Review! Review! REVIEW! I need you're help desperately D: xx **


End file.
